


Of Robins and Bat-Barbecues

by doomteacosy



Series: Steph and Jay's Excellent Adventures [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, forever stuck in preboot land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomteacosy/pseuds/doomteacosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just once," she said, waving her finger in the air and teetering precariously where she was perched, "I'd like for him to even remember that we exist without it being a test."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Robins and Bat-Barbecues

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to another fic coming soon to a dimly lit computer near you.

"Just once," she said, waving her finger in the air and teetering precariously where she was perched, "I'd like for him to even remember that we exist without it being a test. Just a 'hey, we're having the annual Bat-barbecue and I thought I'd invite someone other than Dick and Tim and my biological son who is desperate for approval, but  _gaaaah_  how do I act like a human being? Instead I shall brood.  _Broooood_."

Jason found himself wondering if maybe a roof wasn't the best place to hang out with a Batgirl who apparently could not hold her liquor.

"You lost me."

"Broody Bruce lost you, I take no responsibility." She informed him with a sharp nod of her head.

He didn’t have an urge to put a hand out and steady her. Really. He was a hardened criminal. And she was a bat. _And_ one of his replacements.

Damn, how did he have _multiple_ replacements? He was getting old.

"I don't really see any Bat-barbecues in my future either way."

She leaned forward and frowned. “Least we’re not actually missing out of any actual barbecues. Broody Bruce probably couldn’t throw anything smaller than a Wayne gala, anyway. Probably. Right?”

This time she looked up at him, all sad eyes out of nowhere and wavering way too much for someone this high up. He gave a non-committal grunt and put a hand on her shoulder. He just didn’t want to be blamed for Batgirl becoming Splatgirl, okay?

She didn’t wait for him to say anything else, though.

“We should make him remember us. And not—” She poked his chest surprisingly hard for someone who looked like she was about to tip off a roof. “By trying to kill him. Or Joker. Or _anyone_ , okay?”

She always came back to that one. You’d think he was a serial killer.

He gave her a wry grin. “Oh yeah? What do you propose? Spraypaint ‘Robins were here’ on the cave wall?”

She scrunched up her face in thought and then gave him a bright smile. “Yes. And glitter. And—and—and a bedazzler. It’s hard to ignore sparkles. And—”

He sat back and sighed. This was going to be a long night. And he really did not look forward to trying to drag her ass back to her home.


End file.
